


Liebe ist nicht wie du

by CornChrunchie



Series: RD meets TM Challenge [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, RD meets TM
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal im Leben muss man schmerzlich feststellen, dass die Dinge sich verändert haben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebe ist nicht wie du

**Author's Note:**

> Zweite Geschichte zu meiner _RD meets TM_ Challenge.   
>  Hier könnt ihr die Regeln noch mal nachlesen: http://cornchrunchie.livejournal.com/3229.html
> 
> **Genre:** Drama, Est. Relationship, Het  
>  **Beta:** Cricri, weil die sich viel besser mit Wein und Beziehungen auskennt. ;)  
>  **A/N:** Hm, eigentlich wollte ich daraus etwas machen, das wenigstens ein bisschen positiv ist. Aber irgendwie hat der Titel das nicht wirklich zugelassen und jetzt ist das dabei rausgekommen. Ich wünsche euch dennoch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 

*~*~*

 

Der Wein roch schwer und fruchtig. Die Wärme im Raum ummantelte alles und schmiegte sich sanft an ihn. Das Feuer im Kamin brannte und malte schon fast hämisch fröhlich tanzende Schatten an die Wand. Das Knistern versuchte vergeblich, der Luft ihre Spannung zu nehmen. Das Band der Zuneigung, das sich früher zwischen ihnen gespannt hatte, wurde durch Stille ersetzt.

Thiel schaute Susanne vorsichtig an, wenn nicht sogar scheu. Das war völlig albern, denn schließlich waren sie ein Paar. Aber Paar – was bedeutete das schon. Letztendlich war es auch nur ein Wort, das die Menschheit in Schwarz und Weiß einteilte. Die ganzen Facetten dazwischen, die sich manchmal wie Ölfarben miteinander vermischten und einen kaum sichtbaren Übergang schafften, wurden damit schlichtweg ignoriert.

Susanne hielt ihr Weinglas gedankenverloren in den Händen. Ihr blondes Haar fiel ihr dabei leicht ins Gesicht, bis sie es wieder hinters Ohr strich.

Woran sie wohl grade dachte? Thiel wusste, selbst wenn er fragen würde - sie würde es ihm nicht erzählen. Zu groß war die Distanz zwischen ihnen geworden. Während er mit seinen Gedanken Gassi im Park ging, war Susanne mit ihren eigenen im Schwimmbad. Oder so ähnlich jedenfalls.

Es fühlte sich komisch an. Nicht alleine, aber einsam. Sie saßen hier nur physisch gemeinsam.*

„Frank...“, begann Susanne leise, doch ihre Stimme versagte. Sie räusperte sich und machte einen zweiten Ansatz, immer noch mit dem Blick auf dem Weinglas. „Frank, wollen wir uns nicht mal wieder ein schönes Wochenende machen?“

Er zögerte einen Moment. „Wie, ein schönes Wochenende?“

„Na du weißt schon. Mal wieder zusammen ins Kino gehen, kochen, essen...“ _Glücklich sein._

_S_ ie schaute ihm in die Augen und ein gezwungenes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Susanne, das wäre toll, aber... aber ich bin grade mitten in einem wichtigen Fall...“, gestand Thiel.

Das, was einst als Lächeln gemeint war, es aber nie überzeugend dazu gebracht hatte, schwand aus Susannes Gesicht. Als hätte es jemand mit einem Wischlappen einfach weg gewischt.

Sie schloss die Augen, berührte mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Schläfe und gab ein kurzes mitleidiges Schnauben von sich. „Arbeit, Frank. Immer nur Arbeit. Gibt es für dich auch noch was Anderes?“

„Entschuldige bitte, aber ich kann doch einen Mörder nicht frei rumlaufen lassen, nur weil meine Frau mit mir ins Kino möchte!“

„ _Nur_?“, fragte Susanne und schaute ihn wütend an. „Dass du mehr mit deiner Arbeit verheiratet bist als mit mir, das hätte mir von Anfang an klar sein müssen. Aber du hast auch einen Sohn, Frank!“

„Das weiß ich doch!“

„Aber du verhältst dich nicht so!“ Das Weinglas wurde energisch auf den kleinen Wohnzimmertisch gestellt und ein Teil des Inhalts schwappte über.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Für Lukas nehme ich mir immer Zeit und das weißt du ganz genau!“

Inzwischen waren sie beide ziemlich laut geworden, aber um das wirklich zu bemerken, war Thiel zu überrascht von Susannes Vorwürfen. Ja, er verbrachte sehr viel Zeit mit Arbeit, aber für Lukas war er immer da.

„Frank, verstehst du denn nicht? Ich -“

„Mama? Papa? Alles in Ordnung?“, durchbrach eine schüchterne Kinderstimme ihren Streit. Es war Lukas, der mit seinem kleinen Kuschelhasen in der Tür stand und sie verunsichert anschaute. Der zarte Anblick war ein starker Kontrast zu den harten Worten.

„Ja, mein Schatz. Mama und Papa streiten sich nur ein bisschen, so ist das halt manchmal“, sagte Susanne mit einer Sanftheit, die nichts mit irgendwelchen Ehe-Diskussionen zu tun hatte. Sie ging zu Lukas und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Geh einfach wieder schlafen, ja? Morgen ist alles wieder gut.“

Lukas nickte tapfer.

Susanne drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte ihn an. „Fein. Dann schlaf gut.“

Als Lukas wieder in seinem Zimmer war, drehte Susanne sich zu Thiel um. In ihren Augen lag eine Traurigkeit, die sich schwer auf seine Brust legte.

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und schaute nach oben, bis sie ihn wieder anguckte und leise sagte: „Ich kann und will das so nicht mehr, Frank. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch. Und wenn du das nicht endlich änderst, dann... dann...“, eine Träne löste sich von ihren Augen und lief über ihre Wange, „Dann werde ich gehen. Und Lukas...“, eine zweite Träne rann über ihr Gesicht, „Lukas werde ich mitnehmen.“

Thiel wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er wollte einfach nur, dass ihn jemand aus diesem Alptraum weckte. Ihm dieses Gefühl zurückgab, das er gespürt hatte, als sie sich versprochen hatte, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten zusammen zu bleiben. Das er gespürt hatte, als Susanne ihm freudestrahlend gesagt hatte _Wir sind schwanger_. Wir. Was war aus diesem Wir geworden? Wann hatte es sich zu einem Du und Ich entwickelt? Und wann war nur noch das Ich übrig geblieben? 

Die Worte in seinem Mund waren so schwer, dass sie seine Zunge nach unten drückten und ihm die Kraft zu reden nahmen.

Susanne erwartete keine Antwort. Sie kannte sie bereits. Sie beide kannten sie. Eigentlich schon lange. Aber niemand traute sich, sie auszusprechen.

„Gute Nacht“, flüsterte sie.

„Gute Nacht“, brachte Thiel hervor.

Ohne eine weitere Geste ging Susanne ins Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

 

Ein halbes Jahr später waren Susanne und Lukas tatsächlich weg. Nach Neuseeland gezogen.

Er hatte es nicht geschafft. Er hatte es nicht geändert. Nicht ändern  _können_ . Dafür waren sie doch schon viel zu lange einsam gewesen. 

Vielleicht hatte er sich damals einfach getäuscht. Hatte Susanne mit Liebe verwechselt.

Aber nein, so war das nicht.

Er hatte Susanne aufrichtig geliebt. Das „Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet“ war ernst gemeint gewesen.

Nur um welchen Tod sie redeten, das hatten sie nie geklärt. Es war das Sterben der Gefühle, das sie auseinander gerissen hatte. Der Tod der Liebe, die sie einst verband, hatte sie geschieden. So heimlich und leise hatte er sich angeschlichen, dass Thiel ihn erst bemerkte, als es schon viel zu spät war.

Seine Liebe zu Susanne hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht und ihn verlassen. Und vielleicht sollte er es ihr gleich tun und auch losziehen. Hamburg hinter sich lassen und das Beste draus machen.

Denn jedes Ende war ja bekanntlich auch ein neuer Anfang.

Und vielleicht gab es auch ein Leben nach dem Tod.

 

* Ende *

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Aus dem Poetry Slam "Nicht allein, aber einsam" von Julia Engelmann. Wer sich für den ganzen Text interessiert, der kann sich das hier anhören: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLefj4qLc2I


End file.
